On The Road
by wildcats2016
Summary: Troy and Gabriella take their best friends Chad and Taylor on a road trip.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Troy and Gabriella had been together for four months now. Troy said to Gabriella they should take a road trip with their best friends Chad and Taylor. Gabriella said to Troy that they should take a trip with their best friends Chad and Taylor. So Troy said to Gabriella they should called Chad and Taylor and see if they can come over for a while. So they called Chad and Taylor. Chad and Taylor had told Troy and Gabriella that they could come over for a while. So Troy and Gabriella got some snacks ready to go for them to eat on. A few minutes later Chad and Taylor showed up at the Bolton house and knocked on the door.

Lucille open the door and let Chad and Taylor in the house. Chad and Taylor went to the living room where Troy and Gabriella were waiting for them. Troy and Gabriella asked Chad and Taylor to sit down. So Chad and Taylor sat dowm and asked Troy and Gabriella what was up. Troy and Gabriella asked Chad and Taylor if they wanted to go on a road trip with them. Chad and Taylor told Troy and Gabriella that they would love to go on a road trip with them. Chad and Taylor asked Troy and Gabriella when they would leave on their road trip. Troy and Gabriella told their best friends Chad and Taylor that they would be leaving on their road trip in two days.

Chad and Taylor asked Troy and Gabriella what places theyw ould be going to on the road trip. Troy and Gabriella told Chad and Taylor that they would be going to a zoo, amusement park and a few other places too. Chad and Taylor said to Troy and Gabriella that they can not wait for the road trip. So Chad and Taylor said good bye to Troy and Gabriella and went home for the night. Troy and Gabriella went upstairs to their bedroom. They decided to go a head and get their stuff packed for the road trip that was in two days.

Mean while Chad and Taylor also had decided to get their stuff packed for the road trip too. After Troy and Gabriella got done packing thier stuff, they did some making out on their bed. They made love twice before going to sleep in each others arms for the night. Taylor was staying over night at Chads that night. Chad and Taylor also had made love before they went to sleep too.

The next morning Troy and Gabriella woke up at the same time and made love before getting up to take a shower together. They got dressed for the day and went down stairs to the kitchen to get some thing to eat before they left for school. Troy and Gabriella were going to let their teachers know they were going to be gone for two weeks. Troy and Gabriella finished eating their breakfast and went to get their school bags before they left the house. They got into the car and left for school.

Chad and Taylor had left for school. They got to school on time. They got out of the car and grabbed their school bags before locking the car up. Chad andTaylor decided to wait for Troy and Gabriella at their lockers. Chad and Taylor decided they were going to asked Troy and Gabriella if they could spend the night and that way they can get on the road the next day. Troy and Gabriella arrived at the school on time too. They got out of the car and grabbed their school bags, before locking the car up.

Troy and Gabriella went into the school and to their lockers. Troy and Gabriella arrived at their lockers and saw Chad and Taylor waiting for them. Chad and Taylor saw Troy and Gabriella coming over to them. Chad and Taylor asked Troy and Gabriella if they could stay over night and they told them that they could stay over. So they got their books for the first class they had. They went to their first class and made it on time. They got through their first class and now were at their lockers putting the books a way.

Please Review!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

After school Troy and Gabriella with their best friends Chad and Taylor went back to the Bolton house to do homework hours later they had finished their homework and were now talking about the road trip they were going on. They told Chad and Taylor they would be leaving early in the morning thursday and would be gone for two weeks. Chad and Taylor asked Troy and Gabriella what they would be doing on the road trip those two weeks. Troy and Gabriella told thier friends Chad and Taylor that they would be visiting a zoo in one of the states and then a amusement park. Troy and Gabriella told Chad and Taylor they were going to go to disneyworld and stay there for two days. Chad and Taylor said to Troy and Gabriella they could not wait to go to those places.

Troy and Gabriella took Chad and Taylor to their houses, so they could pack their and Taylor were going to be staying at Troy's house with Troy and had come back out of the house with his pack bag and got back into the car and then they went to Taylor's went to her house and pack her bags too. A few minutes later Taylor came out of her house carrying her pack bags. Taylor put them in the car and then got in. They went back to Troy's house for the night. Troy,Gabriella, Chad and Taylor ate dinner with his parents.

After dinner Troy,Gabriella,Chad and Taylor went back upstairs to his bedroom to watch a movie together. A few hours later they got ready for bed. They knew they needed to get some sleep because they were leaving that morning early. Troy and Gabriella wanted to be on the road with their friends heading to the first place they would be going too. So Troy and Gabriella started making out in his bed. Chad and Taylor were making out on the air mattress. Troy and Gabriella ended up making love twice, even though their friends were in the bedroom with them. Troy and Gabriella went to sleep in each others arms for the night.

Chad and Taylor had also made love twice, before they went to sleep in each others arms too. The next morning Troy and Gabriella woke up and took a shower together. They got dressed for the day and then woke their best friends up. Chad and Taylor got up and took a shower together. They got dressed for the day too. They all took their packed bags down stairs and put them by the door. Troy,Gabriella,Chad and Taylor went to the kitchen to get some thing to eat before they left the house. After they finished eating their breakfast, they took the packed bags to the car and put them in the trunk. Troy and Gabriella with their friends Chad and Taylor got into the car and pulled out of the drive way. A hour later they were on the road and heading to their first destination.

Please Review

A/N I am sorry if this chapter seems short but it is just a filler. The next chapter should be a little bit longer.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Troy,Gabriella,Chad and Taylor were almost to the first destination which was in had decided that they would check in a hotel,since they were staying for one night there. So they arrived in Missouri that afternoon and went to find a hotel to check into before they went to visit the zoo there. A few minutes later they found the hotel and park the car. They went into the hotel and check into the rooms. They first went up to their hotel rooms to take a shower and change into some clean clothes.

After they showered and changed into clean clothes, they left their rooms. They left the hotel and head to the zoo to see the animals. They arrived at the zoo and parked the car. They got out of the car and went into the zoo. That day they saw all the animals. After they were done at the zoo,they decide to go get some thing to eat before they went back to the hotel. So they got into the car and left the zoo.

They went looking for a place to eat at. A hour later they had found a restraunt. So they parked the car and got out of went into the restraunt and the waitress took them to a table. They sat down at the table and got comfortable. The waitress gave them the menus and told them she would be back to get there the they looked at the menus and a few minutes later knew what they were going to order. So the waitress came back and took their orders. The waitress left the table and went to get their food. They did some talking while waiting for their food.

Mean while the friends back home wondered where Troy,Gabriella,Chad and Taylor were friends did not know that Troy,Gabriella,Chad and Taylor had went on a road trip together. The friends were leaving the school together. The friends could not believe that Troy and Gabriella with Chad and Taylor would miss school. The friends decided they would asked Troy and Gabriella with Chad and Taylor where they had been at, when they see them again.

The waitress had brought Troy and Gabriella with Chad and Taylor's food too them. The waitress walked a way and went to another table. They began to eat their dinner and also did a little bit of talking. After they finished eating their dinner, they went to pay for it. After they paid for their food, they left the restraunt and went to the car. They got into the car and left for the hotel. A few minutes later they arrived back at the hotel aand got out of the car.

They went into the hotel and up to their rooms. Once they were in the room, they got ready for bed. Troy and Gabriella started kissing each other on the lips and ended up making love, before they went to sleep in each others arms for the night. Chad and Taylor had also did the same thing. Chad and Taylor went to sleep in each others arms too. The next morning they woke up at the same time. Troy and Gabriella made love and then got up to take a shower together. They got dressed for the day and got their stuff together, before leaving their room.

Chad and Taylor made love, and took a shower together. They got dressed for the day and got their stuff together, before they left their room too. Once they made sure they had all their stuff, they left the room and went to check out of the hotel. After they check out of the hotel, they went to the car and put their bags back in the trunk. They got into the car and left the hotel parking lot. They went to a cafe to get some breakfast before they went back on the road. After they got done eating breakfast, they went to pay for the food they had ate. They left the cafe and got into the car. They left Missouri and were now back on the road again.

Please Review!

A/N I am sorry if this chapter is short, but it is just a filler.


End file.
